


You Wanted To Talk?

by HMSquared



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Episode: s02e20 In Extremis, F/M, Forehead Touching, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Fusco finally tells Carter about his past, along with his current feelings. 2.20
Relationships: Joss Carter/Lionel Fusco
Kudos: 3





	You Wanted To Talk?

**Author's Note:**

> Because we’re all stuck in quarantine, I’ve been showing my dad Person of Interest. He’s liking it so far, and it’s been a joy to see his reactions.

Fusco was in the bathroom washing his hands. He felt off, sad and jittery. His mind swirled, bouncing from thought to thought.

“You wanted to talk?” He hadn’t heard the door open. Carter was standing there, watching Fusco worriedly.

He didn’t respond; not at first, anyway. Wiping his face, Fusco took a deep breath.

Truth be told, he was terrified. Terrified of his past, terrified Carter would hate him. Terrified the world would come crashing down.

“Do you remember when I wanted to talk about my past, and you stopped me?” She nodded. “Well, there are a couple of things you should know. I didn’t kill Stills. Our friend in the suit did, of his own accord.” Carter nodded, smirking.

“That sounds like him.” To his surprise, Fusco laughed.

“Yeah. I…” He trailed off. It suddenly felt dumb. There was no way—

“Fusco?” Carter tilted her head. “You okay?”

“No.” Fusco blinked, looking her in the eye. “I’m not.”

“Okay, what is it? The investigation? Cal?”

“No, it’s my past.” Fusco shook his head. “Ever since we started working together with Glasses and our other mutual friend, I’ve been terrified. I always knew how dangerous things were, but now I feel like an idiot.”

“Lionel…” Carter reached out to squeeze his shoulder and he flinched. “What’s going on?”

“I just...every day, I think about how much I’ve screwed up. Every day, I think about burying Stills and how…” Fusco’s voice cracked. “How I don’t deserve you.”

And there it was, the truth finally spelled out. Carter’s face slipped into an unreadable expression as her partner continued to ramble.

“You’re such a nice gal, Carter. You help people, and you know when things are bad. You’re…” Another voice crack, followed by tears. “The most beautiful, most genuine woman I’ve ever met. And hell, maybe I’m an idiot with no right to say that. But you deserve someone like Beecher, not me.”

“Fusco, I don’t understand.”

“Just reject me, okay?” Fusco blinked, hot tears streaming down his face. “Just tell me that you don’t love me, that we’re better as friends. Then I’ll back off and we can move on.”

Carter’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. Fusco watched her, waiting for the rejection. It didn’t come.

“Why would I reject someone simply because they think I don’t deserve them?” She stepped closer, looking her partner in the eye. “Listen, Fusco, I…” Carter trailed off; now she was speechless.

Their noses touched. The two friends looked at each other, Fusco shaking. He stared into Carter’s beautiful dark eyes, waiting to be pinched. Waiting for Simmons to leap out and say it was a prank.

Their lips were inches apart, but they didn’t close the gap. Carter squeezed Fusco’s hand and smiled at him.

“I’ve heard rumblings, Fusco. But that…” Her smile turned to a smirk. “I’ve seen you work. You’re a good cop, and a good man. You just don’t realize it.”

Fusco reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They stayed in that bathroom for way too long, trying to figure out their future.

  
  



End file.
